Muñeca
by Artemis2013
Summary: “A escondidas vengo a visitarte y a pesar de que no regresas las caricias que te brindo, me es imposible alejarme de ti, eres tan parecida a la real, pero en el fondo se que solo eres ...una muñeca AxK
1. Chapter 1

**FanFic Aoshi/Kaoru " Muñeca"**

Bueno aquí esta otra de mis creaciones locas con pareja alterna, me siento como una traidora pues mi pareja preferida de RK es Kenshin/Kaoru pero esta idea no dejaba mi cabeza a demás de que también me gusta mucho la pareja de Aoshi y Kaoru.

Bueno pues en esta historia (como en todo fic) he modificado algunas cosillas para que las cosas salgan como lo he planeado (eso sonó muy maquiavélico) pero, ustedes solo sigan la historia y ni notaran esos pequeños cambios. Disfriuen!!

Sumario; "_A escondidas vengo a visitarte y a pesar de que no regresas las caricias que te brindo, me es imposible alejarme de ti, eres tan parecida a la real, pero en el fondo se que solo eres ...una muñeca"

* * *

_

"_MUÑECA"_ cap. 1

_POV:Aoshi_

Heme aquí den nuevo en este lugar que he manchado con mi sucio deseo y es que a pesar de que luche y trate de evitarte tu siempre ganas la batalla. Me siento terrible, he engañado a todos sólo por venir a verte otra vez. Muchas veces quise deshacerme de ti, de ponerle fin a este enfermo sentimiento, pero cómo hacerlo si con tan solo mirarte ese sentimiento y deseo vuelven a nacer? Soy tan estúpido, aun sabiendo lo que eres, sigo visitándote, reviviendo la fantasía de un futuro que jamás será, porque perteneces a otro hombre. Sé que sólo eres una muñeca pero tu parecido a la verdadera es sorprendente, los subordinados de Yukishiro hicieron un muy buen trabajo debo de admitir; tu cabello, tan hermoso y resplandeciente que cuando la luz le da en cierto ángulo parece de un tono azulado como el cielo nocturno, tu piel, tersa y etérea, tus ojos, esos hermosos zafiros profundos e hipnotizantes, tus labios finos y rosados, pero es ahí donde despierto de mi trance pues la Kaoru que sostengo entre mis brazos es fría, sus labios no tienen ese tono tan tentador y que son iluminados por tu sonrisa, ésta Kaoru no sonríe, no habla, sus ojos no tienen esa chispa de vida que son característicos de ellos y su cuerpo, tan perfectamente parecidos no tiene calor, mis caricias no sienten el calor de tu cuerpo... porque no eres real... eres solo una muñeca... mi muñeca, y a pesar de que se esto no puedo evitar venir a ti, pues eres lo más cercano que tengo a mi felicidad.

Evo de dejar de hacerlo, pero no puedo, estoy otra vez aquí contigo, sosteniéndote entre mis brazos sintiendo la frialdad de tu cuerpo, acariciando tu cabellos y delineando tu fino y hermoso rostro con mi mano, rostro que lamentablemente esconde una cruel cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, me costo trabajo poder ocultarla, ésa y la herida que coaccioné en tu pecho para desmentir tu muerte y cerciorarme de que no era la verdadera Kaoru la que descansaba en esa tumba.

Como me dolió la noticia, no quería creer que tu, la única mujer cuyo carácter valiente mirada penetrante y más que nada, corazón bondadoso que pudo derretir los bloques de hielo que rodeaban mi corazón.

Habías sido asesinada y me di cuenta de lo mucho que significabas para mi y desgraciadamente también de los verdaderos sentimientos que Himura sentía por ti. Era increíble como Himura y yo vivíamos en un infierno mental sin ti... aun así estaba inquieto, quería ver con mis propios ojos que realmente estabas muerta, a pesar de los reproches de los demás, no quería creer tu muerte, había algo sospechoso y reprimiendo todos mis sentimientos atravesé tu pecho con mi kodachi. Fue un momento culminante, de haber sido tu la verdadera, creo que mi mente estaría mucho más perturbada, no hubiera podido dormir tranquilo nunca...pero fue un alivio descubrir que no eras tu, que seguías viva en algún lugar en manos de nuestro enemigo, pero estabas viva.

Dije que te había quemado, pero no pude, realmente quise hacerlo pero mis sentimientos fueron más fuertes y te oculté en el único lugar donde pensé que podría olvidarte. Cerca del templo en donde voy a meditar, hay una pequeña bodega en la parte trasera de éste, entre los árboles, ahí te oculté, esperando que con mi meditación te olvidara y tuviera las fuerzas para deshacerme de ti, pero no fue así, al poco tiempo me descubrí mintiendo a Misao y a los demás diciendo que iba de nuevo al templo a meditar, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estaba contigo, contemplándote, acariciándote, sintiéndote,...amándote desde la distante cercanía te tengo y a la vez no.

Este amor me consume, es tan estúpido tan arriesgado y enfermo, pero no me importa ahora no me importa, eres mi premio de consolación pues sé que nunca te podré tener así de cerca.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado y disculpen si es demasiado corto, pronto subiré el segundo y este... espero no se hayan confundido era en pinto de vista de Aoshi expresándose sobre la muñeca y a la vez de Kaoru... pero creo que eso esta claro no?? Bueno solo lo digo por si alguien se perdió. Hasta la proxima y dejen reviews plis!

_Artemis_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, por lo visto creo que los fonuindí, bueno esque mi punto es que Aoshi hablara con la muñeca como si realmente fuera Kaoru, si me explico? a travez de ella expresa todo los sentimientos que tiene por Kaoru, ojalá y si me sigan el hilo, aqui esta el segundo capi.

* * *

**MUÑECA cap2**

_POV:Aoshi_

Esta mañana Misao ha recibido una carta de Kaoru y Himura, anunciando que en dos días llegarán a Kyoto por un pequeño periodo de vacaciones. Eso me dejó sin habla, en serio podré verla de nuevo... Kaoru...pero no vendrás sola, Himura te acompañará, como siempre, el hombre que es dueño de tu corazón.

No se como reaccionaré ... al verlos juntos... ni siquiera la meditación ayuda, mi mente esta muy perturbada. Desearía que estuvieras viva, mi muñeca, así con tus brazos me rodearías en un reconfortante abrazo, pero no es así, estas sentada recargada en la pared con tu yukata, me gustaría verte en tus kimonos alegres, pero lo más que he podido hacer es recoger tu cabello en esa coleta de caballo característica de ti, pues de traerte otras ropas, levantaría más sospechas de las que ya se están fraguando en la Aoya, pero con solo eso te vasta, sigues viéndote hermosa y natural, tus ojos, están perdidos viendo a la nada, tu rostro es serio, no hay sonrisa, lo que daría por verte sonreír, ... por ver que estas feliz de verme, y seas tu la que me regala un beso y no al revés, pues siempre soy yo el que sucumbe ante la tentación de tus fríos labios.

Ahora siento que los siguientes dos días serán los más largos de mi vida.

000000000000000

Por fin, el día ha llegado, hoy llegas a Kyoto, estoy impaciente, intranquilo y nervioso, por suerte mi rostro no refleja todo el disturbio que hay en mi mente.

_General POV_

Aoshi se encontraba muy distraído y debido a eso decidió que seria mejor ir al templo a aclarar su mente, antes de que ellos llegaran, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con una pequeña figura poseedora de unos hermosos e inconfundibles ojos azules que lo miraban con un poco de sorpresa

"_Kaoru" _fue lo único que pudo pensar hasta que oyó la voz de alguien más

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Aoshi- dijo Kenshin con su sonrisa imborrable, fue entonces que despegó su mirada de Kaoru y vio a todos los demás y al ultimo a Kenshin

-Kaoru, Himura!!! – escuchó los gritos de alegría de Misao – han llegado!!

-Oye comadreja y que? Nosotros no contamos?- dijo la inconfundible voz del niño samurai Yahiko

-Muchachos como han estado? Como les fue en el viaje?, pasen pasen, por favor, Omasu prepara algo para los chicos – Okina daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados haciéndolos pasar.

Era tanto el alboroto de Misao y Okina al empujar al kenshingumi dentro que nadie se dio cuenta, de la manera en que Aoshi, seguia con la mirada a Kaoru... o casi nadie.

-Será mejor que dejes de perseguir mariposas Aoshi Shinomori – dijo Sanosuke al pasar al lado del hombre de ojos cobalto – date cuenta de que estan fuera de tu alcance- con esto terminado se unió a los demás dejando atrás a un Aoshi sorprendido y sin palabras.

"que habrá querido decir?"- pensó Aoshi pasivamente –" será que... será que Sagara sabe algo..."

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo, si ya se, es muy corto, lo siento pero hago lo que puedo además quiero ir directo al punto pero quiero dejar algunas cosas claras por eso son así los cap. Y bueno ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario pues son bien recividos, espero les haya gustado

_Artemis_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo, es pero les guste

**_

* * *

_**

_**MUÑECA** cap 3_

_POV Kaoru_

No han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, siguen igual de alegres, pero, él si cambió un poco, no se porque pero, cuando me vio en la entrada del Aoya sentí un escalofrio, noté sorpresa y otra cosa que no logro identificar, pero estoy segura de que lo vi en sus ojos.

Han pasado un par de días y Misao no pierde ni un minuto para llevarnos de paseo aunque se deprime cuando se entera de que los demás ya tenían planes. Hoy Sanosuke acompañó a Megumi a conseguir nuevas medicinas aunque yo se que la acompaña para que ella pague los bocadillos que se encontrará en el camino. Yahiiko salió con Tsubame y Tae que fueron a visitar a Sae su hermana gemela al Shirobeko y Aoshi... bueno a él no le he visto desde la mañana, ha estado saliendo muy temprano, creo que a meditar, pense que ya no hacia eso y la verdad siento que me esta evitando, como en el desayuno de ayer, en cuanto entré al comedor, se disculpo y se fue dejando su plato a medio terminar, casi nade se dio cuenta entre las peleas por la comida de Yahiko, Misao y Sano. Por otra parte, siento una tensión cuando estamos los dos cerca del otro al cruzar nuestros caminos y hasta siento como su mirada se intensifica cada que me ve... pero tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación, si, eso debe de ser. Mientras tanto y para no dejar sola a Misao he decidido pasar una tranquila tarde en una platica entre chicas

_General POV_

-dime Kaoru, cómo van las cosas entre tu y Himura?- preguntó la chica con mucho interés. Por desgracia para Kaoru que no queria tocar ese tema. Kenshin habia estado muy distante ultimamente, ella pensó que despues de lo sucedido con Enishi su relacion mejoraría y si, en cierta parte si mejoró por un tiempo, pero despues las cosas empezaron a enfriarse, ahora Kenshin se sumergía más en sus pensamientos, Kaoru pensó qiue lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que aclarara sus pensamientos ya que ella estaria siempre cerca cuando la necesitara, pero ahora era mucho más distante.

-Kaoru?- llamó Misao –dime, en donde esta Himura? Como van las cosas entre ustedes?- siguio interrogando Misao.

-Bueno Kenshin en estos momentos... creo que fue a visitar a alguien- dijo un poco apagada.

-Y porque no lo acompañaste?-

-es que pensé que lo mejor sería que esta ves fuera solo, recuerda que para kenshin este lugar le traen muchas emociones y quiero dejar que se libere un poco y si estoy con él entonces no podra moverse a su gusto, quiero darle su espacio, estoy segura de que despues podré acompañarlo siempre - .

Misao solo suspiro algo inconforme pero no dijo más del tema.

-y bueno ahora que estamos en esto Misao – ahora era turno de Kaoru – Dime como vas con Aoshi?- preguntó Kaoru con una sorisa

-Pues ya no me esfuerzo más- respondió la chica de trenza resignada

-cómo? Que quieres decir?- pregunto Kaoru muy preocupada

-que me he dado cuenta de varias cosas y llegué a la conclusión de que el señor Aoshi, y yo no somos el uno para el otro,- dijo con mucha seguridad y serenidad en su rostro y voz- el podrá ser mi ídolo y una persona que siempre admiraré pero él es... demasiado serio y aunque me gustaría mucho que sintiera por mi algo más profundo creo que solo soy para él una hermanita, llegué a esa conclusión, hace mucho, comprendí que no soy la adecuada para él y creo que tienen razón los demás, debería de buscar a alguien de mi edad, que me aguante el paso, soy demasiado hiperactiva- dijo con una leve risita, divertida de su forma de ser- y si permanecía a lado del señor Aoshi lo molestaria mucho y me estaría perdiendo los mejores años de mi vida, por eso he decidido dejar de conquistarlo, al menos tengo un poco de su cariño, aunque sea fraternal.- finalizo Misao con una enorme sonrisa

Kaoru noto que en este tiempo, Misao había madurado mucho, aunque aun seguia siendo una joven, hiperactiva y alegre

----.------.-------.--------.—

Llegó un dia en que todos pudieron salir juntos a pasear por el sentro de Kyoto, y poder disfrutar de un dia tranquilo y relajarse antes de que empezaran todos las festividades y carnavales. El día era soleado, pocas nubes se veían por el firmamento, y visitaron varios puestos, mercados y restaurantes, y después de pasear un poco al atardecer, decidieron descansar a las orillas un pequeño río. Una cosa llevó a otra y todos terminaron en el río a excepción de Okina Tae y Aoshi

-Eres un idiota cabeza de gallo!!!- grito una Megumi bastante molesta y bastante mojada al recibir un chorro de agua por parte de Sano

-Pudiste haberlo esquivado fácilmente Mujer zorro- le reclamó el peleador

-Me las pagarás!!- dijo Megumi soltando una patada en el agua bañando completamente a Sano, por suerte éste se había quitado su camisa con el símbolo de "Malo" para que no se estropeara. Por mala suerte el ataque de Megumi también llegó a Kaoru

-Megumi porque hiciste eso!!?- reclamó Kaoru lista para atacar

-Jou-chan no, no lo hagas! – pedía sano para evitar una pelea entre las dos mujeres que le daban escalofríos cuando se enojaban, por suerte Kaoru tenia muy mala puntería y el ataque caypó directamente en Yahiko quien jugaba inocentemente con Tsubame quien también resultó afectada

-Fijate lo que haces FEA!!!!!- protestó Yahiko integrándose a la pequeña guerra de agua, pero Kaoru se agacho para evitar ser mojada de nuevo lo que ocasionó que Misao fuera la que se empapara, quien observaba incauta

-TONTO VE COMO ME DEJASTE!!!- grito la joven ninja atacando con su mega patada acuática, pero en su furia no apunto bien y toda el agua cayó sobre el pobre de Kenshin quien solo pudo decir -Oro?-

Todos reían mientras salían del río tiritando de la fresca brisa de verano. Yahiko ayudó a Tsubame a calentarse rodeandola con su brazo, Misao no se podía mover pues permaneció más tiempo en el agua y ahora tenbia mucho frío así que Okina y Kenshin la ayudaron a salir. Sano arrojó su camisa a Megumi para que se cubriera del frío, fue entonces cuando Kaoru empezó a sentir mucho frío y sus dientes empezaban a chocar entre sí, pero entonces algo pesado se colocó en sus hombros al voltear y levantar la vista vio que fue Aoshi quien había colocado su gabardina para protegerla del frío, por unos segundos sostuvieron sus miradas pero Kaoru fue la que rompió el contacto visual

-gracias- dijo con la cabeza inclinada y enseguida se unió a los demás. Aoshi no dijo nada y siguió a los demás pero una voz detuvo su andar.

-he visto como la miras- habló Sanosuke en tono serio desde un costado del camino.

-que es lo que sabes?- dijo Aoshi molesto

-lo suficiente como para decirte que dejes a Kaoru en paz – dijo aun más serio- desde hace un tiempo he visto como la miras y como te comportas a su alrededor, no te metas en la relación entre Ken y Jou-chan, después de todo lo que han pasado se merecen la felicidad

-Sagara, tu no eres nadie para decirme que debo o no debo de hacer, además tu no puedes manipular los sentimientos de los demás y no es mi culpa que la relacion entre ellos no este funcionando- terminó calmado pero duro, con esto dicho siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sano se quedó sin palabras, porque era cierto, la relación entre sus dos mejores amigos no estaba muy bien, ahora los veía más alejados, a Kenshin más melancólico y a Kaoru triste siempre con una sonrisa forzada para no preocupar a sus amigos, pero que no funcionaba con Sano y le entristecía ver a Kenshin así, a le entristecía ver que como sufrían internamente. Pero Aoshi tenia razón, no podía obligarlos a solidificar sus sentimientos y estar juntos, si el destino aun no los quería juntos no habría nada que hacer, quizá empeorarían las cosas así que mejor optó en dejarlo así, si ellos y el destino quiere verlos juntos, juntos estarán.

* * *

Otro capitulo terminado, que les parece? haa y perdonen si alguna palabra esta escrita mal esque ya no me dio tiempo de buscar como se escribia Aoya u Okina y los demás nombres XD espero que no esten mal, sorry. Bueno ya casi llegamos a la prate más interesante así que esperen el proximo cap. y por favor dejen reviews )

_**Artemis**_


	4. Chapter 4

holaaa ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo, ah y perdon por tardarme tanto esque he andado como loca ultimamente, leeí sus reviews y la verdad muchas gracias por ser pacientes con esta historia y me alegra que les este gustando y...ha si tambienj si..los confundi en un rpincipio pues este...lo siento creoq ue no me exprese muy bien en mis ideas, procurare ser más consisa bueno ahora si adelante

* * *

_**MUÑECA cap. 4**_

_General POV_

Unos días después todos en el Aoya estaban muy apresurados pues su restaurante sería anfitrión esa noche de festival en la ciudad, todos ayudaban a que todo estuviera listo para la noche

Por dentro Kaoru se sentía muy triste a pesar de que convivía con los demás como si nada hubiera pasado pero realmente se sentía sola. Kenshin le había comentado que las festividades las pasaría lejos de ahí no le diojo a donde, porque ella sabia que Kenshin quería pasar estas fechas a lado de donde descansaba Tomoe, en ofrenda a todas esas veces que se negó a visitarla. Le dolía que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el recuerdo de Tomoe le seguía atormentando, sin dejarlo en paz a pesar de que sabia que Tomoe jamás lo odió pero Kaoru no podía ganar ante un recuerdo tan profundo. Lo único que podía hacer era estar normal o los demás se preocuparían por ella y no quería causarles más molestias ahora que vivían en relativa tranquilidad.

-Misao sabes en donde esta Aoshi? – preguntó Okina apresurado

-de seguro se fue al templo –contestó Misao igual de apresurada cargando unos platos

-Podrías ir por él? Lo necesito para los leños –

-pero Okina aun tengo que terminar en la cocina con Omasu, no puedo-

-yo puedo, ya terminé con los cuartos- dijo Kaoru despreocupada, además aprovecharía para agradecerle apropiadamente por prestarle su gabardina.

-Oh! Kaoru muchas gracias te lo encargo mucho – y volvió a sus tareas.

Kaoru se encaminó al templo despreocupada pero al llegar no vio a Aoshi. Un aprendiz del templo estaba barriendo cerca de ahí

-disculpa- llamó Kaoru – busco a Aoshi...Aoshi Shinimori, él siempre viene a meditar – aclaró Kaoru, supuso que lo debía de conocer.

-ahh claro el señor Shinomori, el no esta en el templo señorita, me parece que lo vi cerca de la bodega, si quiere puedo ir a buscarlo- se ofreció el joven amablemente

-no, no es necesario solo dígame por donde y yo iré gracias-

-bueno , la bodega se encuentra en la parte trasera del templo, entre los arboles- indicó a Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias- Kaoru le dedicó una gentil sonrisa y se dirigió a donde le habían señalado.

La bodega estaba unos cuentos metros dentro de los arboles que rodeaban el templo se acercó pero no vio a nadie, llamó por él y no obtuvo respuesta, vio entonces que la puerta estaba entre abierta, siguiendo un impulso entró en la bodega. Vio una silueta sentada contra la pared al acercarse más sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer de quien se trataba.

Su cabello negro azulando, recogido en una coleta, sus ojos azules zafiro mirando hacia la nada su piel pálida un poco suave y delicada vestida en una hakama azul... era ella, Kaoru , era la muñeca que había utilizado Enishi para obtener su venganza contra Kenshin.

Kaoru se quedó paralizada contemplando lo que fácil sería su hermana gemela, cómo era posible??...por que??...porque estaba ahí? Que hacia en ese lugar?. Éstas eran las preguntas que inundaban la mente de la peliazul, una mezcla de incertidumbre, desesperación y sobretodo miedo, dio un pasó hacia atrás y chocó contra algo que hacía unos segundos no estaba ahí...

-creo que has descubierto mi secreto- dijo una voz varonil en un susurro al oído de Kaoru, ella se estremeció dando vuelta lentamente para posar sus ojos en el dueño de tan penetrante voz

- A...Aoshi...- dijo en un susurro

Aoshi la miraba clavando sus ojos en lo más profundo de su alma, pero Kaoru pudo notar otro sentimiento en esa mirada, esos ojos la miraban intensamente y ella no estaba segura de qué era eso. Pero en un arranque de querer aclarar las cosas y procesado la frase que salió de los labios de Aoshi dijo...

-que..?.. que hace eso aquí?!, que se supone que esta haciendo en éste lugar??!!, porque la tienes!?- demandaba Kaoru con el ceño fruncido

El rostro de Asoshi no cambiaba para nada sólo mantenía su mirada en ella.

-lamento que hayas tenido que descubrirlo así- comenzó Aoshi dando pasos hacia ella- soy una persona terriblemente egoista- dio otro paso

Kaoru lo miraba con cautela retrocediendo un tanto

-aun no respondes mi pregunta- demandó de nuevo la mujer

-no pude deshacerme de ella- dio otro pasó- y la tengo aquí- dio otro pasó y Kaoru chocó contra la pared, ya no podía retroceder- porque es lo más cercano que tengo a mi felicidad

"_que quiso decir con su felicidad "_ pensó Kaoru viendo con algo de mido los ojos de Aoshi lentamente volteo su cabeza para ver a la muñeca sentada pasivamente como que encontrando el significado de sus palabras, regresando su mirada a Aoshi ella dijo

-Aoshi tu ...- casi en un suspiro pero fue interrumpida pues el rostro de Aoshio estaba a centímetros del de ella, sus manos estaban apoyadas contra la pared aprisionándola, acorralándola. Aoshi movió su cabeza para poder susurrarle al oído,

- he encontrado mi felicidad Kamiya- al escuchar sus palabras un escalofrío estremecedor recorrió su cuerpo- esa felicidad- continuó el hombre de ojos de hielo – eres tu...Kaoru

* * *

haaaa si hasta aqui llegó el capitulo, lo seee es muuuy corto X( pero haaa no queria hacerlos esperar más, espero les haya gustado y bueno de repente se me vino una pregunta existencial ( bueno no tanto) porque nos gusta esta pareja?? digo yo adoro a Kenshin pero...no se, ver a Kaoru y a Aoshi juntos tambien me agrada...y bueno no se .

ok tratare de apresurarme con el proximo que será bastante...bueno, dejemoslo así, espero tambien que me sean pasientes de nuevo y aceptaré muy gustosa sus reviews

_**Artemis**_


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaa perdonen la espera lo siento mucho, esque se me fue la inspiracion y hasta ahora me vi no y pues...bueno en fin, ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo pero primero que nada quiero agradecer a

gabyhyatt, Kaoru-Neko, Shery, Shery-hyuga (son la misma persona o es coincidencia?Oo?), Noleia y Ksforever por dejarme sus reviews y perdonen por hacerlos esperar les aseguro que me apuraré con ésta historia y tomaré en cuenta todoas sus sugerencias para el desarrollo de la misma ok?, bueno espero les guste,

**MUÑECA cap. 5**

Aoshi finalmente unió sus labios con los tímidos de Kaoru, la besó al principio delicadamente como temiendo romperla, pero fue preso del dulce sabor de los labios de la chica el beso se profundizó más, con más pasión, pasión que sentía con mas intensidad al tener el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo contra él.

Kaoru trataba de alejarse de él pero Aoshi presionaba más su cuerpo contra ella, sus corazones empezaban a latir con más rapidez y llegó el momento en que ambos necesitaban del preciado aire en sus pulmones.

Aoshi apenas separó su rostro del de ella mirando directamente a sus ojos, Kaoru aun procesando lo que había pasado, solo dijo

-no...Aoshi...esto no esta bien – dijo casi en un susurro mientras intentaba alejar a Aoshi.

-desde cuando amar a una persona esta mal?- preguntaba Shinomori y un caro destello de deseo se veía en sus ojos

-basta, tu no me amas, estas obsesionado con una idea equivocada – hablaba cerrando los ojos y agachando su cabeza para evitar la mirada de Aoshi, pero éste sujetó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos

-no te has dado cuenta de cómo me has afectado?, tu carácter fuerte pero delicado, tu espíritu de lucha que surge cuando quieres defender a tus seres queridos, y sobretodo ese gran y noble corazón que posees...han sido capases de derretir todo el hielo y han traído a la vida algo que pensé que había muerto desde hace mucho, mi corazón... no estoy obsesionado...estoy enamorado de ti – la voz de Aoshi se escuchaba segura y cálida, cosa que jamás había escuchado en el antiguo Okashira, pero a la vez se notaba cuanto la deseaba en ese momento, él peleaba por eviatr hacerla suya ene se momento, por un momento a Kaoru se le olvidó como respirar, su voz le producía una sensación extraña y al mirar sus ojos...pudo ver...profundidad y un sentimiento verdaderamente grande que temía ponerle nombre

-no...yo amo a Kenshin – hablo lentamente apartándose rápidamente del agarre de Aoshi, ya iba a llegar a la puerta pero dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, Aoshi susurro en su oído

- amas a un hombre que no se permite ser feliz y que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que hace al no perdonarse – sus brazos apretaban más ese cuerpo calido que tanto habia soñado tener etre sus brazos

-él solo... necesita tiempo...- respondió la ojiazul evitando romper en lagrimas, no quería mostrarse débil ni sucumbir ante el agarre tan posesivo de aquel hombre que la tenia aprisionada, pues los sentimientos que tenia hacia Kenshin poco a poco se iban quebrando por las palabras de Aoshi, pues muy en el fono sabían que eran verdad, sólo que ello no lo quería ver así y sumando la carencia de acercamiento con un hombre la hacia flaquear cada vez mas pues como resistirse al ex Okashira y sus posesivos brazos, después de todo, Kaoru seguía siendo un humano... una mujer

De repente Aoshi la volteo totalmente para tenerla de frente.

-no crees que 10 años ya es suficiente?, cuanto tiempo planeas esperar? Yo no planeo desperdiciar mi tiempo – decía esto con un tono de voz un poco más serio aprisionando una vez más los labios de Kaoru, se sentía tan diferente a cuando unía sus labios con los de la muñeca, los verdaderos se sentina cálidos y con un sabor inexplicable. Kaoru seguía resistiendo a caer en la tentación de ceder y corresponder el beso que una vez más le robaba el aliento.Aoshi terminó el beso acercado una vez más su rostro al de ella quedando frente con frente, mirándola profundamente, Kaoru pudo ver por medio de esas dos ventanas de su alma, que Aoshi iba muy en serio con lo que decía

-permítete ser feliz Kaoru - decía mientras apreciaba con detalle su hermoso rostro – permítete ser amada – baso con ternura su frente, Kaoru cerro los ojos dejando salir las primeras lagrimas del día. Kaoru ya no tenia tantas fuerzas para resistirse y las caricias de Aoshi comenzaban a calmar la tormenta interna de sentimientos que se llevaba a cabo dentro de ella.

sin darse cuenta Aoshi acariciaba su espalda llegando a sus caderas respirando entre el fino cuello de Kaoru,, movinedo su kimono para dejar más al descubierto su hombro, el cuel recibia pequeños besos llenos de pasion de aquel hombre que antes fuera el enemigo de Kenshin. una parte de Kaoru queria que se deuviera pues no estaba bien, pero otra parte de ella le decia que contyinuara, que le permirieta explorar todo su cuerpo con esas firmes manos, que la seguian aprisionando contra el bien formado cuerpo de Aoshi Shinomori. las manos de la chica seguian en el pecho de aoshi..su unoco escuda para evitar sucumbir ante el deseo de entregarse totalmente. La combinacion de tantos sentimientos y sensaciones la hacien flaquear, queria regresar sus carisias y robarle besos pero simplemente se sentia mal...mal con el placer de cada beso, cada caricia y cada que sus cuerpos chocaban

-Aoshi...- ya no podia sorportar tales sensaciones y en un gemido de suplica y placer dijo su nombre cosa que llegó calramente a los oidos de Aoshi sacandole un sonrisa maliciosa, hizo retroceder más a kaoru hasta que perdió el equ9librio y se encontró con el piso pero entre los brazos del pelinegro, se sorprendio encontrarse así y su inseguridad crecio sin embargo esa drenalina que aumenta cuando se hace algo malo o ariesgado llego a su pecho peleando nuevamente con la parte de ella que o queria sucumbir ante el deseo.

Las manos de Aoshi encontraron la forma de llegar hasta sus piernas, eranntan suebes y firmes_ " debe de rer el resultado de su entrenamiento como kendoka"_ pensó mientras ahogaba el pequeño grito que Kaoru queria dejar salir al sentir su mano en su pierna subiendo hasta su cadera

- no.. hmm... Aoshi no..basta ya! - dijo reuniendo todas sus energias para apartarlo de ella apesar de que muy en el fondo qiueria seguir...su razon le ordenó parar. hubo unos minutos de silencion en los que kaoru miraba hacie el piso mientras evitaba los penetrantes ojos azules de Aoshi hasta que habló

- Kaoru... yo se cueles son mis verdaderos sentinmientos, es momento de que sepas cueles son los tuyos y si para cuando vuelva a verte no te decides...te hare tomar una decicion...a mi manera- hablo en tono como de amenaza pero se detectava un peligroso tono seductor

* * *

lo siento no me gusta dejarles las cosas así pero es necesario y no se preocupen no ha llegado hasta ahí la pasion de Aoshi y Kaoru...se va a piner mejor XD ja ja gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews ok?? Bye :)

**_Artemis_**


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaa!! Aaay perdon mil perdonen ustedes mis queridos lectores en serio les agradezco muchisimo que aun sigan pendientes de esta historia, en serio, pero ya he regresado con màs capítulos, màs que nada porque por ahí una lectora me inspiro y de un solo senton logre escribir lo que me faltaba MUCHAS GRACIAS

Bueno y sin màs aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, ( tan esperado capitulo)

**_MUÑECA cap 6_**

Un día antes del final de las festividades en la ciudad de Kyoto, Kaoru notó que todos en la Aoya empezaban a actuar algo extraño por fortuna no había visto a Aoshi, aun no estaba lista para verlo otra vez, aun sus sentimientos no estaban claros, más extraño fue para ella que Kenshin, la invitara a dar un paseo

No sabia que sentir, por un lado estaba feliz de que al fin le prestara atención pero por otro no tenia un buen presentimiento de lo que ocurriría.

Salieron a caminar hombro con hombro, casi siempre en silencio aunque de repente surgía la ocasional conversación pero no duraban mucho.

Llegó la tarde con sus tonalidades naranjas y rojizas, los dos se detuvieron en un puente que atravesaba un pequeño arrollo. Kaoru estaba nerviosa, la actitud de Kenshin la inquietaba y se moria por saber lo quien ocultaba el pelirrojo tras su falsa sonrisa.

-Kenshin, que es lo que ocurre? – Kenshin solo se limitaba ver al horizonte. Cansada de dejar que él hablara primero, empezó ella.

-Kenshin- tomo su mano con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos y mirándolos fijamente mientras continuaba – visualizas un futuro para nosotros…para ti y para mi?-

Kenchin observaba con tristeza sus manos unidas, - nada me gustaría màs que eso - dijo el pelirrojo suavemente y por un momento una enorme alegría abrazó a Kaoru llenándola de esperanza

-pero …- interrumpió Kenshin - …desafortunadamente no podré verlo realidad, me iré con el Maestro Seiyuro para encontrar la calma espiritual que necesito en estos momentos… no me puedo quedar con ustedes – termino con un tono vencido el joven de ojos violetas

Kaoru ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-por que Kenshin? Acaso ya no eres feliz con nosotros?...no eres feliz a mi lado? – preguntaba casi implorando acercándose a èl posando una mano sobre su mejilla

-he pasado los momentos màs felices de mi vida a tu lado pero aun así mi alma no esta tranquila y que los conflictos de este país no han acabado… seguirán pidiendo mi ayuda y no soportaría tenerte preocupada todas esas veces – tomo un largo respiro acariciando el rostro mojado por lagrimas de Kaoru – pero sobretodo no soportaría alejarme tantas veces de ti – ya había soportado una despedida cuando tubo que pelear con Shishio y eso le dolió en el alma, no sabia si podía soportarlo una vez màs

-pero yo te esperaré Kenshin…por favor no te vayas – la mano que Kenshin había posado en su rostro fue sujeta por la mano de Kaoru con fuerza, cerrando los ojos

-Kaoru…eres una mujer hermosa con el corazón más bondadoso que he conocido…pero tengo que marchar, yo se que mereces màs he tomado la decisión de irme para poder estar en paz conmigo mismo pues si no lo logro, no seré capaz de estar en paz con ustedes –

Le dolía verla así de triste, una vez màs Kaoru derramaba lagrimas por su culpa, sus sollozos se hacían màs fuerte con cada palabra que salía de sus labios

-Kaoru yo se que te lastimo por que me marcho, realmente me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo pero… no puedo, Kaoru eres fuerte – levanto su rostro para que así ella lo viera a los ojos y comprendiera el dolor y el esfuerzo que le costaba poder despedirse definitivamente de ella

-no te voy a pedir que me esperes, lo único que te pido es que no te enojes conmigo y me regales una ultima sonrisa…esa sonrisa que es capas de salvarme la vida –

Sus ojos se conectaron comprendiendo la tristeza de dejar ir al ser más amado, poco a poco Kenshin acerco su rostro obedeciendo un ultimo impulso y su final deseo, uniendo sus labios con los de la mujer que llego a amar tanto como a Tomoe…incluso más.

Que más podía hacer Kaoru?...era la decisión que él había tomado, el beso de Kenshin le hizo soltar más lagrimas en contra de su voluntad, pensar que aquel beso hubiera sido perfecto bajo otras circunstancias… poco a poco se separaron y Kaoru rodeo al pelirrojo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo susurrándole entre sollozos

-no seas tonto Kenshin…jamás.. jamás podría enojarme contigo…sólo no me olvides – se paro de puntitas para poder darle un besito en la mejilla justo donde tenia su cicatriz, dejándolo ir con lentitud, pero aun con ojos llorosos Kaoru pudo lograr regalarle una ultima sonrisa, para Kenshin, la más hermosa del mundo.

-buena suerte Kenshin…- aceptando que una vez más Kenshin tenia que encontrar su camino entrar en paz consigo mismo y que ella también debía seguir adelante

Quería mostrarse fuerte ante Kenshin, mostrarle la hermosa sonrisa que a él enamoró, pero mientras veía su espalda alejarse cada vez más de ella y perderse entre la espesura del bosque, su cuerpo ya no pudo más y se desplomó en el barandal del puente dejando salir el verdadero llanto que había guardado. Sin percatarse, un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y que ni Kenshin ni Kaoru se dieron cuenta de que una figura de ojos cafés y cabello rebelde los observaba

-Jou-chan – se oyó la voz de Sanosuke haciendo que Kaoru se volteara para verlo a la cara

-ohh.. Sanosuke – dijo entre sollozos abrazando al castaño – Kenshin....Kenshin se fue... de nuevo... y esta vez para siempre – lloraba con dolor entre los brazos de su amigo

-lo se Jou-chan...nos dijo que se iba – sano la abrazaba fuertemente para calmar su llanto

-por que? Sano... porque me dejan sola? –

-tu no estas sola jou-chan, nos tienes a nosotros, te aseguro jou-chan que si mi corazón no tuviera ya dueña te lo entregaba a ti-

Kaoru also su vista – en serio? Snif...

-calro! – dijo con una sonrisa alegre secando sus lagrimas con sus dedos

-pero ya hay alguien mejor que te que esta esperando por ti...él puede hacerte feliz y no te dejará con deudas en los restaurantes jaja- dijo bromeando para quitar el ambiente deprimido sacándole una risa a su querida jou-chan

-Sano, muchas por estar a mi lado – la chica abrazó una vez más a su amigo, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era alguien como él a su lado.

-vamos, se hace tarde, regresemos a casa- dijo en voz baja encaminándose hacia el Aoya aun abrazado a Kaoru

Un maaaaa pero que ondas conmigo porque me hago sufrir asi? T__T si yo amo tanto a Kenshin porque lo hago sufrir tanto?? Ay dios… bueno después de escribir esto he llegado a la conclusión de que…tendre que hacer un final alterno para darle un final feliz a Kenshin T__T snif snif…

Creo que esta vez me pase de dramatica jejeje

Una vez màs gracias por sus comentarios y motivarme a continuar este fic , de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

_**Artemis**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bieeeen ya aqui rapidito esta el siguiente capitulo

Una vez màs gracias por seguir pendientes y dejarme sus reviews , espero les este gustando el rumbo por el que va

Pero en fin basta de charlas y continúen leyendo por favor

Perdonen si se me pasaron otros errores ortograficos

**_MUÑECA cap 7_**

Trade de festival en Kyoto, el ultimo del verano, la gente entraba y salía de restaurantes, establecimientos, hoteles, la alegría y el espíritu se respiraba en el aire…menos en un cuarto del Aoya.

Sanosuke les había comentado lo ocurrido, a Misao y compañía, todos ya tenían idea de cómo seria la reacción de la joven ojiazul por lo tanto optaron por tratar de animarla no hablar del asunto pero sobretodo darle su espacio cuando notaban que realmente no tenia ganas de sonreír o que su sonrisa era falsa .

Kaoru estaba sentada en el el patio trasero del Aoya, mirando el pasar de las nubes naranjas de aquella tarde, aun con ojos algo hinchados por las lagrimas y noches sin descanso, estaba agradecida de que Sano y Misao hablaran con ella, que le ayudaran a tranquilizar un poco a su corazón mientras pensaba y decidía que hacer en adelante.

-así que finalmente se fue – dijo Shinomori saliendo de las sombras del cuarto cosa que espantó un poco a la joven Kamiya volteando ligeramente, lo suficiente como para no tener que verlo a los ojos,

-a… asi es…- respondió un poco molesta con aquel comentario, con todo lo que había pasado, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido con Aoshi. Una vez màs sus ojos se posaron en las nubes mientras Aoshi se acercaba a ella

-has tomado una decisión?- directo al punto quería ir, el verla ahí parada en el jardín, su figura delineada por los tenues rayos del sol bajo esa luz amarillenta del atardecer, la hacían ver tan hermosa, lo único que quería era abrazarla y dejarse ahogar por su presencia, esos dias habían sido tortura, ver como Kenshin pasaba tanto tiempo con ella y cuando por fin iba el pelirrojo le regresaba a una Kaoru débil de mirada triste, por esos detalles Aoshi sentía crecer nuevamente ese odio hacia Kenshin como cuando quería vengarse de él. Pero ahora era su oportunidad

-si, he tomado una decisión…- respondió la voz firme pero ligeramente decaída de la ojiazul – regresaré mañana a Tokyo –

esto tomo por sorpresa a Shinomori, cómo que regresaría a Tokyo?...eso no lo permitiría, se estaba dejando vencer por la ausencia de Himura, era tan débil? -no irás a ninguna parte – reprocho Aoshi sorpresivamente abrazándola por de tras tomando por sorpresa a Kaoru nuevamente - no depende de ti- susurró de regreso Kaoru

-claro que si, no te dejaré ir – la volteo delicadamente tomando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos y besarla primero suavemente pero después el deseo fue creciendo mientras probaba nuevamente esos labios haciéndola retroceder hasta tenerla de espaldas contra el árbol de cerezos del jardín., besándola, regalándole caricias por sus hombros, espalda y cintura, tenerla nuevamente ahí entre sus brazos, le hacían querer hacerla suya justo en ese lugar pero una vez màs se restringía a sí mismo

-Aoshi…detente… no esta bi…- trataba de decir la deprimida mujer

- no me importa si no esta bien… no hay nadie que me impida estar contigo-

Tan empecinado estaba en creer que aquel beso la haría quedarse que no notó que Kaoru no le respondía ni se resistía…como su muñeca. Por un momento pensó que era la muñeca a la que estaba viendo frente a él, reconoció esos ojos sin ese brillo especial, esos labios ya no desprendían ese calor tan intoxicante, poco a poco se separo de ella abriendo los ojos para cerciorarse de que no era la muñeca si no Kaoru, la verdadera.

-no es justo… para ti no es justo- dijo la débil voz de Kaoru, cosa que Aoshi no comprendía del todo, de que estaba hablando? – no es justo que tu… me entregues todo tu corazón, cuando yo…aun sigo pensando en él – agachó la mirada, no era de la clase de mujer que olvidaría a un hombre más rápido con otro hombre, no le parecía justo y era una falta de respeto hacia Kenshin y hacia Aoshi. Además ya se sentia muy mal al haber perdido a su querido samurai, y no quería sentirse peor al tener que rechazar nuevamente a el frio ninja, no cuando le estaba demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos

"_maldito Himura, por fin se va pero se llevo con él el corazón de Kaoru"_ pensó fastidiado el ex Okashira

-aun no lo entiendes Aoshi?...sigo herida y quiero sanar –

-déjame ayudarte entonces, te ayudaré a olvidarte de él-

Sus rostros seguían peligrosamente cercas y Aoshi usaba su mano para mantaner el rostro de Kaoru frente al suyo para que sus ojos lo miraran

-no… no quiero olvidarme de èl así…Kenshin es y seguirá siendo alguien importante para mi – logro zafarse de su agarre y fuera de la prisión que formo entre el y el árbol

"_ese nombre otra vez"_ Aoshi comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-diablos Kaoru!! Vas a dejar que su ausencia se lleve lo mejor de ti? Piensas encerrarte nuevamente? - reprocho ésta vez con más fuerza jalándola del brazo obligándola a verlo nuevamente de frente

-no!! Tu no entiendes, ahora soy yo la que necesita tiempo para sanar, precisamente por eso me voy no quiero ahogarme en mi tristeza y mi autocompasión quiero ser feliz, pero necesito tiempo – _" además a Kenshin no le gustaría que viviera triste"_ – por eso Aoshi… no puedo aceptarte en este momento y-

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera terminar Aoshi abruptamente se alejo de ella con su cabello ocultándole los ojos, le dio la espalda y dijo suavemente – antes de irte…ven a la bodega… no faltes – esto ultimo lo dijo como amenaza, un cambio en su actitud tan repentina que dejo muy confundida a Kaoru, pero al menos cumpliría con lo que Aoshi pidió, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que ella no valía tanto la pena. Kaoru sintió un nuevo peso en sus hombros con ese ultimo pensamiento. _" lo siento…Aoshi"_

* * *

Oooh siiiiiiiii que mala soy siii nadie gana todos se quedan solitos y desamparados XDD muajajaj

Ay no es cierto esto no se acaba aquí, ojala les este gustando como va quedando y como planeo terminar esto, se que querían más Lemon…pero aah diablos no supe como ponerlo sin salirme de contexto ni que se viera tan forzado… bueno solo leean los siguientes capitulos y atentos a mi final alternativo K/K

si les esta gustando dejen Reviwes y si no..ps tambien haganmelo saber jeje

_**Artemis**_


	8. Chapter 8

Waaaaaaa!! Ya casi vamos llegando al final siii no puedo creerlo, una vez màs gracias por la motivación que me han brindado para terminar esto después de tanto tiempo ( tambien lo digo por aquellos que mandaron màs de dos reviws pidiendome la continuacion)

Una mega disculpa niuevamente por tardarme tanto

Bueno bueno mejor me callo sigan leyendo n.n

_**MUÑECA Cap 8**_

A la Tarde siguiente una vez que las cosas en el Aoya se calmaran después del festival, Misao, Okina y los demàs estaba reunidos en la puerta de la gran posada para despedir a Kaoru, Yahiko y Sanosuke.

Tae, Tsumabe y Megumi se quedarían unos dias màs pues aun tenían cosas que hacer en Kyoto

-aaah Kaoru no pueden quedarse unos dias màs?? Casi no disfrutamos mucho a pesar de que estuvieron en el festival- Misao pedía con ojos de borrego que se quedaran un tiempo más

-probablemente es por eso que no pudiste disfrutar tanto de su visita Misao- dijo Omasu cubriendo su sonrisa

-si tienes razon…el Aoya estubo muy concurrida durante las festividades y nos mantuvo a todos muy ocupados – hablo con algo de desanimo y pena

-pero gracias a eso ahora el Aoya es màs famoso y recabamos mucho dinero, por fin podré comprar nuevo mobiliario!! -Okina por otra parte estaba muy emocionado por las ganancias recaudadas durante el festival

-jajaa muchísimas gracias por todo Misao, Okina, chicos, de verdad les aprecio mucho que nos hayan dado hospedaje –

- y que aguanten los abusos de Sano con respecto a la comida ja auch!! Que??!!- Sano le había regalado un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza a Yahiko

- yo no abuse, …todo lo pedí con amabilidad-

- si como no? Y que me dices de la deuda que me dejaste en El Shirobeko? Sanosuke, no te iras hasta que me entregues el dinero!- jalo Megumi de la oreja al peleador callejero

-calma calma! No me iba a ir dejándote desamparada cierto? – Sano le dedico una sonrisa muy peculiar a Megumi que causo que ésta lo soltara para ocultar su sonrojo

- como sea,– muy a su manera Magumi dio a entender que le perdonaba la vida a Sanosuke

Poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo de los chicos, procurando no soltar comentarios que pudieran provocar màs tristeza a Kaoru a ninguno de ellos le gustaba ver el rostro de la chica sin su característica sonrisa.

-vamos se les hace tarde, los acompañaré a la estación –

-yo tambien voy - hablo de entre todos Tsubame con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, Yahiko rápidamente fue a su lado caminando al frente de todos

-los acompaño, de paso comprare algunas cosas para la clínica –

- o será porque quieres despedirte bien de mi? – bromeo el joven Zansa

- no digas tonterías cabeza de gallo –

- que tengan un buen viaje y no olviden escribirnos! – Okina grito al ultimo sacudiendo su abanico mientras los demás seguían caminando

-lastima que el señor Aoshi no apareció para despedirse - Misao dijo como si se tratara de una cosa normal, al menos para ella, no se había dado cuenta de que nadie sabia de los verdaderos sentimientos de Aoshi, eso demostraba lo buen Ninja que era al ocultar sus sentimientos hasta de sus seres más cercanos y recordó lo que Aoshi le había dicho ayer

-ah!! Misao olvide pasar a un lugar antes de irme, por favor adelántense no tardaré mucho

- vas a la tumba de Tomoe?- pregunto cuidadosa

-He? ha no…fui en la mañana – confeso apenada, la verdad si había ido sin decirle a nadie sobre su visita a la tumba de Tomoe, fue por ultima vez a rezar por su descanso y pedir…tal vez algo infantilmente, que cuidara a Kenshin en su viaje, pues ahora estaba dispuesta a comenzar de cero… dispuesta a ser feliz, con o sin Kenshin.

Misao se adelantó con los demás hacia la estación de tren, mientras Kaoru se apresuraba a llegar al templo donde Aoshi solía meditar. Llego y no había personas en el lugar, fue hacia la bodega donde había descubrierto el secreto de Aoshi que al recordarlo una ola de emocion pasaba sobre su cuerpo, fue inquietante, y hasta cierto punto la asustó, pero más allá de la bodega, màs adentro del bosque vio humo saliendo de entre las copas de los árboles.

_**"fuego!!"**_ penso alarmada, pero al acercarse màs noto la silueta de Aoshi frente a lo que parecía una hoguera, al acercarse màs y con precaución noto que algo ardía en la hoguera …un cuerpo.

Momentos antes de que Aoshi prendiera fuego a la muñeca que por tanto tiempo le consoló en su soledad, la misma muñeca que hacía posibles sus fantasías y su mayor deseo, la contemplo por largo tiempo en la seguridad de su bodega.

Acaricio su piel que se sentía màs fría, tomo su mano con firmeza, delineando con la otra, el perfil de su rostro tan fino, la decisión estaba tomada…y esta seria la ultima vez en la que esa muñeca estaría bajo el embrujo de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su mirada, no había vuelta atrás, una vez que lo hiciera…jamás podría revivir esos sueños donde poseía a Kaoru en cuerpo y alma, donde podía sentir sus labios sobre los de èl a pesar de que éstos eran totalmente fríos y mudos, pero que en sus sueños podía escuchar perfectamente su nombre en un gemido de placer gracias a las administraciones de pasión que Shinomori le daba, ahogados en un mar de caricias y besos. La muñeca ya no sería màs su prisionera a merced de èl cada que tuviera deseos de sentir a Kaoru en su piel.

Aoshi tomo un manojo de cabellos en su mano acercándola a su rostro para sentir la suavidad de éste, después de recorrer su rostro con pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus fríos labios, después de acariciar sus brazos y admirar sus largas piernas la cargo con ambos brazos para recostarla en medio de la hoguera que habia preparado en un claro no muy lejano del bosque para luego prenderle fuego sin despegar la mirada de las crecientes llamas. La verdadera Kaoru no tardaría en venir

-Aoshi…que…?- se atrevió a hablar la chica de cabellos negros

-la he quemado – dijo Aoshi aun dándole la espalda – esta vez definitivamente, pero lo hago como una prueba… prueba de que no me he rendido Kaoru – poco a poco se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos – no me he rendido a tenerte…pero tampoco pienso engañarme màs – sus ojos gracias al fuego de la hoguera brillaban con una intensidad mayor, llenos de determinación y seriedad igual al tono en su voz cuando hablaba – si logro sobrevivir sin la muñeca y sin la verdadera tu, si aun te sigo deseando al cabo de un año…regresaré por ti – se acerco poco a poco hasta llegar a la dueña de su mente colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, sintiendo inmediatamente el calor que emanaba de ella a comparación de la muñeca – …y no aceptare un "no" por respuesta -

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron entre ellos, lo único que se oia era el chasquido de la madera devorada por el fuego y el viento que movía las ramas de los árboles, ambos se miraron fijamente, ojos zafiro conectados con ojos azules verdeceos.

El corazón de Kaoru latio con rapidez al escuchar sus ultimas palabras, nadie en toda su vida le habia hablado con tanta pasion. Cierto era que Kensihn le hacia sentir muy especial, pero Aoshi era diferente y esas fuertes declaraciones, le hacian sentir vertigo de tan solo pensarlo pero poco a poco en el rostro de Kamiya una dulce sonrisa se formó

-entonces…hasta que nos volvamos a ver…Aoshi –

con eso dicho el rostro de Shinomori mostró una pequeña sonrisa dejando ir una vez más a la mujer que lo ha tenido tan obsesionado, tan enamorado…pero

"_Un año no es mucho tiempo…volveremos a vernos…y esta ves tu corazón será mio" _

* * *

Oooooooooooh wooow see ya se que van a a decir…WTF?? Ps si, pero mmm creo que es la mejor reacción con la que pude continuar después de imaginarme distintos escenarios para el final de este capitulo y después de tener muy ausente a la muñeca ahora si salio una ultima vez jejje…. Ok como se me ocurrio esto?' ps no se…creo que se me figuro bueno para el carácter de ambos personajes, quiero mucho a los personajes y toda la historia de Rurouni Kenshin y no podía cambiarlos mucho, como que dejarían de ser ellos y se verían muy forzados jejeje, bueno eso pienso ojala les este agradando

El siguiente capitilo será el final yeeiiii!!!

( final AxK pues aun falta el final KxK jejje XD)

Por ultimo solo me resta desearles a ustedes mis queridos lectores un muy hermoso año nuevo, les deseo buena vibrosidad para todo el 2010 y ps que sigan leeyendo mis trabajos jejejeje XD, y claro espero que cuantas cosas se prppongan las logren cumplir n.n

_**Artemis***_


End file.
